The medical electrode assembly of this invention relates to disposable medical electrodes of the type disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,263 and in the other U.S. patents referred to therein. A plurality of such medical electrodes are normally carried by a carrier sheet or strip of coated paper and are peeled from the carrier sheet and applied to the skin of an individual or patient. Preferably, each electrode carries an electrically conductive gel which conducts a body generated voltage from the patient's skin to an electrical contact assembly which is connected by a flexible conductor to equipment for monitoring the patient or for producing an electrocardiogram for the patient.
In order to minimize the cost of producing such a disposable medical electrode, it has been found highly desirable for the electrode to be constructed in a manner which enables high volume production with simplicity and efficiency in manufacturing and which permits a plurality or group of electrodes to be simultaneously produced in progressive steps with a minimum of labor. In addition, it is important for the electrode to be constructed in a manner which assures a positive air-tight enclosure for the electrically conductive gel to provide for an extended "shelf-life" for the electrode.